Agumon
Agumon Kizuna Taiga Editor-in-chief Iyoku Nokia Shiramine |jacards= , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , , , , , , , |n1=(En:) Agumon Classic''Digimon Masters'' |n2=(Ko:) 아구몬 Agumon |n3=(Zh:) 亞古獸/亚古兽 Yà gǔ shòu |n4=(En:) Augumon''Digimon Fusion, "Meltdown in the Magma Zone!" 08 |s1=ExAgumon |s2=Agumon (2006 anime) |s3=Agumon X |s4=BlackAgumon |s5=SnowAgumon |s6=DotAgumon |s7=Agumon Hakase |s8=NiseAgumon Hakase |s9=SantaAgumon |s10=BushiAgumon }} '''Agumon' is a Reptile Digimon whose name is derived from the onomatopoeia for . Having grown up and become able to walk on two legs, it has an appearance like a tiny dinosaur. Because it is still on the way to adulthood, its power is low, but as its personality is quite ferocious, it doesn't understand fear. It has grown hard, sharp claws on both its hands and feet, and demonstrates its power in battle. It is also a being that foretells Digivolution to a great and powerful Digimon.[http://digimobile.jp/index.php/digimon/data?mdk=mMjl%2BmuFu5Q%3D Digimon Life: Agumon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (Movie) Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Agumon digivolves from Koromon to Greymon in lines 8, 14, and 25, and from Koromon to Greymon with a and Garurumon without in line 24. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Agumon is one of the Digimon Ryo Akiyama begins the game with, a reference to Anode/Cathode Tamer, where Agumon is the first Digimon he gets there. Digimon Tamers An Agumon toy appears in Takato's dream when he wants to fight with . A basic sketch of Agumon is in a picture frame with two of the Monster Makers, who created the basic idea for and studied Digimon in this series. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Agumon card, titled "PF HP Plus III", is a Rank 2 card which increases a Digimon's Max HP by 120 when equipped. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver 1.5 Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon Frontier Some Agumon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. Digimon Data Squad Several Agumon are seen in a flashback to the massacre in the Digital World. Digimon Fusion Several Agumon appear within the Fusion Fighters army in Mikey Kudo's dream. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Many Agumon are being trained by Leo at 's castle on Taichi's and Zeromaru's first visit. These Agumon then digivolve into Champions and are sent across the to protect cities, three of which become Greymon, Meramon, and Centarumon to protect Hospitown. Two Agumon are among the young Digimon in Star City who want to shake Taichi and Zero's hands. Digital Monster D-Project Agumon digivolves from Koromon and will digivolve into Greymon. By giving it the Human Spirit of Flame, it can digivolve to Agunimon. The DemiDevimon from the first area will turn into an Agumon once defeated. Post-game, this Agumon can be battled; he will digivolve into WarGreymon. Digimon World An Agumon serves as the 's first opponent, when he enters Native Forest. Once defeated, this Agumon returns to File City and manages the Item Bank. Several Agumon work for Ogremon as members of the "Bandits" that the Protagonist has to defeat. After the Protagonist clears the Ogre Base the first time, the gang of Agumon decrease to two, and finally separate from their boss when it quits its profession to patrol the city. Agumon digivolves from Koromon, and can digivolve into Greymon, Meramon, Birdramon, Centarumon, Monochromon, or Tyrannomon depending on its stats. As with other Rookie digimon, it can also digivolve into Numemon when it doesn't meet the stat requirements of other Champion level Digimon. It can also digivolve to Sukamon if it's Virus bar is completely filled. Digimon World 2 Agumon is s first Digimon if he joins the Gold Hawks. An Agumon is walking in the entrance of the Gold Hawks' headquarters. In the Japanese version, this Agumon refers to himself as "|おいら}}. Agumon digivolves into Greymon, then MetalGreymon and finally WarGreymon or Omnimon depending on its DP. Agumon is one of the only rookies that are not seen in any domains. In order to obtain one, you must have to DNA Digivolve two Greymon together. Its technique is "Pepper Breath", that spend 8 MP. It's a single-attack. Digimon World 3 Agumon is one of the Digimon in the Attack Pack. If Junior does not start with an Agumon, the DRI Johann will give him one if he gets the DDNA of MetalGreymon. When Junior plays "hide" with Veemon, there are two Agumon to fool him. Agumon is a red Rookie Digimon card with 5/3. In the PAL/Japanese versions, Agumon appears in various colors. Digimon World 4 Agumon can digivolve to WarGreymon after completing "Undead Yard". Digimon Digital Card Battle The Agumon card is #027 and is a Rookie level Fire-type card with 570 HP, needing 0 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attack, "Pepper Breath", inflicts 380 damage, its attack, "Spirit Fire", inflicts 200 damage, and its attack, "Cross Fire", inflicts 120 damage, and reduces the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "Boost own Attack Power +300." Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World Re:Digitize (manga) Digimon World Re:Digitize: Encode An Agumon is among the sillhouetted Digimon in the page that explains what are. The cover page for "Black Shadow" explains what Digivolution entails, and depicts the line " > Koromon > Agumon > Greymon > unidentified Digimon" as an example. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World Championship Agumon digivolves from Koromon with 3 battles and can digivolve into Greymon with 7 battles, GeoGreymon with 20 Dragon AP and 7 battles, Tyrannomon with passing time, or Sukamon with 3 penalties. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon Racing Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Agumon is the first partner Digimon for the player. It digivolves from Koromon and can digivolve into Greymon or GeoGreymon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Digimon Battle Agumon can digivolve from Koromon and can digivolve to Greymon. Agumon can be found in Square World North. Agumon can digivolve to Tyranomon then MetalTyranomon and final BlackWarGreymon by Card evolution. There was also a "Now what.... Koromon?!" Event in which an NPC gives a special Koromon whose Digivolutions are Agumon, DexDorugamon, Andromon, and Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. Digimon Masters Agumon Classic is a Rookie-level Mercenary Digimon. It can digivolve to Greymon. Attacks *'Pepper Breath'This attack is named "Pepper Fire" in the first part of Digimon: The Movie, which is the dubbed version of the ''Digimon Adventure'' movie, and "Baby Frame" in Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer. (Baby Flame): Spits flame breath from its mouth to attack the opponent.. * : Attacks with claws. *'Spirit Fire' (Spitfire): Shoots a small blast of fire from its mouth. *'Cross Fire'This attack is named "Claw Attack" in Digimon Rumble Arena. (Cross Fight): Gathers power and then either bites foe and slashes them with claws. *'Battle Hawk'"Battle Hawk" is the name of the axe wielded on . *'Triple Bird Flame' (Triple Baby Flame): Performs "Pepper Breath" alongside two other Agumon, fusing the three flames into a gigantic fireball. Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena 2 *'Claw Uppercut' (Uppercut) *'Claw Attack' (Mach Jab) Attacks in Digimon World Re:Digitize *'Fire Breath' *'Mach Jab' ExAgumon ExAgumon is a Reptile Digimon whose name and design are derived from " ". It is a special Agumon who can digivolve to Omnimon. Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver 1.5 Attacks *'Pepper Breath' (Baby Flame): Shoots an orange and red of varying strength from its mouth. BlackAgumon |from=PagumonDigimon World DS |to=BlackGreymonDigimon Rumble Arena 2 DarkTyrannomon |partner= |jacards= , |encards |n1=(Ja:) ブラックアグモン BlackAgumon |n2=(Ja:) クロアグモン''Digimon World Championship'' KuroAgumon |n3=(Ja:) アグモン Agumon |n4=(Ko:) 아구몬(흑) Agumon (Black) |s1=#Agumon |f1=Agumon |s2=SnowAgumon |s3=BlackAgumon (2006 anime) |gallery_name=Agumon }} BlackAgumon is a Reptile Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Black ". Having grown up and become able to walk on two legs, it has an appearance like a tiny dinosaur. Because it is still on the way to adulthood, its power is low, but as its personality is quite ferocious, it doesn't understand fear. It has grown hard, sharp claws on its hands and feet, and demonstrates its power in battle. It is also a being that foretells digivolution to a great and powerful Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/agumon-black/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Agumon (Black)] Digimon World 3 BlackAgumon appears as an NPC during side-quests. There are seven BlackAgumon: One you have to card battle to find out where Etemon's mic was, one that has Etemon's mic, and 5 that have the five rare brown Program cards. However BlackAgumon does not appear as a card. Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Rumble Arena 2 BlackAgumon is unlocked by defeating him when he randomly attacks during Story Mode. Digimon World DS Digimon World Dawn and Dusk BlackAgumon is #060 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Dragon species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Earth. Its basic stats are 110 HP, 112 MP, 84 Attack, 60 Defense, 55 Spirit, 52 Speed, and 20 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 2 and Dark Breath 2 traits. It dwells in the Process Factory. BlackAgumon digivolves from Botamon and can digivolve to DarkTyrannomon or Monochromon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into BlackAgumon, your Digimon must be at least level 7, with 75 Attack. Digimon World Championship BlackAgumon digivolves from Moonmon with 3 Battles or Koromon with 20 Darkness AP and can digivolve into Greymon with 6 Battles, Devidramon with 20 Darkness AP, DarkTyrannomon with 20 Dragon AP or Monochromon pass time. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution BlackAgumon digivolves from Botamon and can digivolve into DarkTyrannomon or Tankmon. It can be found in the Packet Coast. Attacks *'Pepper Breath' (Baby Flame): Spits flame breath from its mouth to attack the opponent. *'Spitfire' Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena 2 *'Claw Uppercut' (Uppercut) *'Claw Attack' (Mach Jab) *'Flying Kick' Agumon (2006 anime) , , , , , , , , , , , , , |n1=('Ja:) アグモン Agumon |n2=('''Ja:) アグモン（ベルト）''Digimon Crusader'' Agumon (Belt) |n3=(Ja:) アグモン（Ｓ）''Digimon Fortune'' Agumon (S) |n4=(Ko:) 아구몬 Agumon |s1=#Agumon |f1=Agumon |s2=BlackAgumon (2006 anime) |s3=SnowAgumon (2006 anime) |s4=Agumon (Burst Mode) |gallery_name=Agumon }} Agumon (2006 anime) is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name and design are derived from the for . A unique which has bound red leather belts around its arms, its maturation is presumed to differ from its traditional Digivolutions. As it's still growing, its power is weak, but it has grown hard, sharp claws on its hands and feet, and it exhibits its power in combat.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/agumon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Agumon (2006 anime)] Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Fusion Digimon Next Digimon World DS Agumon digivolves from Koromon at level 6 and digivolves into either Greymon at level 15 or GeoGreymon at level 17. Agumon also appears in Data Forest if you choose Koromon the first time, and as a Tournament Digimon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Agumon is #025 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Balance-class Dragon species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Earth. Its basic stats are 111 HP, 115 MP, 83 Attack, 62 Defense, 56 Spirit, 57 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 2 and Fire Aura 2 traits. It dwells in the Limit Valley. Agumon digivolves from Koromon and can digivolve to Greymon or GeoGreymon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Agumon, your Digimon must be at least level 7. Agumon can also DNA digivolve to Monochromon with Gotsumon. Agumon can be hatched from the Red DigiEgg or FeverSpot Egg. Digimon World Championship Agumon digivolves from Koromon with at least 3 battles, and can digivolve to Greymon with 6 battles, GeoGreymon with 20 Dragon AP and 6 battles, Sukamon with 4 Penalty Points or Tyrannomon by passing time. It is a very strong digimon for a rookie. Attacks *'Pepper Breath' (Baby Flame): Spews flaming breath from its mouth to strike the opponent. *'Spitfire Blast'This attack retains its original name of "Baby Burner" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Baby Burner): Accumulates "Pepper Breath" in its mouth and then spits it out all at once as a much more powerful blast. * : Attacks with its claws. *'Baby Volcano': Breathe out a huge fireball and cause a huge explosion. * : Scratch using sharp claws. *'Baby Claw': Strike using both hands. BlackAgumon (2006 anime) , , |n1=(Ja:) アグモン Agumon |s1=BlackAgumon |s2=Agumon (2006 anime) |s3=SnowAgumon (2006 anime) |gallery_name=Agumon }} BlackAgumon (2006 anime) is a redesign of BlackAgumon in accordance with the redesign of the original Agumon into its 2006 anime form. Digimon World Data Squad BlackAgumon is a digivolution within 's Galaxy. In order to unlock BlackAgumon, Biyomon must have previously digivolved to BlackGabumon. Attacks *'Spitfire' * *'Baby Flame': Spews flaming breath to strike its opponent. Agumon (Burst Mode) '''Agumon (Burst Mode)' is the name for an Agumon (2006 anime) who has undergone Burst Digivolution. It has a fiery dragon-like tail and wings, and the bracers on its arms elongate into reins. Digimon Data Squad Digimon Fusion Agumon Hakase Agumon Hakase is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name and design are derived from . It is a genius Agumon that has a doctorate in Digital Monster studies from Digital World University. The badge on its chest is proof of its doctorate. Though it is said that its degree was created by Agumon Hakase itself, it certainly is knowledgeable about Digimon types and territories. Due to its peculiar accent in which it attaches "Gya" to the end of its remarks, it is thought to possibly have come from a distant locale.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/agumonhakase/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Agumon Hakase] The DigiCode on its badge reads |デ|De|lit. " "}}. Digivice iC 20X Agumon Hakase was listed as a Reptile-type in this V-Pet and was a hidden Level 7 Digimon. However, it was treated as a Rookie in gameplay. Digimon Twin L & R You can get Agumon Hakase by attaching an L and a R and getting the special egg which hatches into Yukimibotamon and then Nyaromon like usual but then becomes Agumon Hakase. Attacks * : Tries to enchant itself with cleverness through its hat. * : Tries to persuade the opponent with its rod. *'Baby Flame' * Agumon X , , |encards= |n1=(Ja:) アグモン Agumon |s1=#Agumon |f1=Agumon |gallery_name=Agumon }} Agumon X is an Agumon modified by the X-Antibody. The blue lines on his body are similar to that of Greymon and Greymon X. Digimon D-Cyber Digimon Battle Agumon X has Koromon as its In-Training form and has the GeoGreymon Digivolution line. It is unobtainable in normal game play. Currently, as of May 19, 2010, you can buy an item called Agumon X T.F.U. and change your starter digimon into Agumon X. Attacks *'Baby Burner' *'Spitfire' Notes and references es:Agumon pl:Agumon de:Agumon Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Reptile Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Weekly Featured Articles